1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an easily opened elongated tubular container, and more particularly, to a secure, clean, and easily handled and opened elongated tubular container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For treatment of minor trauma, it is common to apply liquid medicine to the wounds using a cotton swab moistened with the medicine from medicine vials. Such a method of treatment has several disadvantages, in that, for example, it is quite inconvenient to prepare a lot of medicine vials of every size, especially during a long distance tour or during outdoor activities. Furthermore, the medicine stored in a large container is susceptible to contamination or deterioration by frequency contact with the outside atmosphere or foreign materials, such as cotton swabs or spoons, which may cause the liquid medicine to vary its concentration through evaporation.
Similarly, perfumes, drinks, and seasonings encounter the same problems for storage as described above. If the container is too bulky, it is inconvenient to carry along, and specially made tools must be used to take them out. The inherent disadvantages described above such as contamination, deterioration, evaporation, and drying up will discourage customers. Some improvements must be made to overcome such disadvantages.
In view of the foregoing situation, the inventor of the present invention herein conducted extensive research based on many years of experience gained through professional engagement in the manufacturing of related products, with continuous experimentation and improvement culminating in the development of the improved structure of easily opened elongated tubular containers of the present invention.
It is a first object of the present invention to provide an easily opened elongated tubular container which can store medicine, cosmetics, liquid, food and drinks therein, the content being completely isolated from the environment before use, thereby preventing deterioration from being contacted with the atmosphere, thus extending the expected life span of the content. When the content in the container is to be used, the user may open the container with only his hand without the aid of any extra tool, and the liquid therein will flow out smoothly in a wholesome state.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide an easily opened elongated tubular container having both ends substantially sealed before use so that the content never leaks out without application of external means, thus leading to the advantage that there is no limit to the size of the openings so that the application field of the container is unlimited.
It is a third object of the present invention to provide an easily opened elongated tubular container such that the user may, according to actual requirements, optionally select attachments or tools of different kinds and sizes; for example, a sterilized cotton swab, a spoon, an agitator, or a brush to promptly contact the opened top end of the container for various applications.
It is a fourth object of the present invention to provide an easily opened elongated tubular container which is simply constructed, easily operable so as to facilitate the liquid content to automatically flow out in adequate amounts through air exchange in the container caused by the rapid opening of both ends thereof without squeezing the container by hand.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved by providing an easily opened elongated tubular container composed of an inner tube, having at least one open end available for filling with various liquid substances; for example, medicines, cosmetics, perfumes, food and drinks, seasonings, and detergents, etc.; and an outer tube relatively reciprocative with respect to the inner tube and having at least one sealing element capable of sealing the open end of the inner tube; and at least one attachment installed at the open end of the outer tube. The sealing element, which is formed as one piece with the outer tube or, alternatively, is separately formed, normally closes the opening of the inner tube in a sealed state. However, the outer tube is displaceable by the operator from a position where the open end of the inner tube is closed to the other position where the open end of the inner tube is released so that the liquid filling the inner tube is released to flow out of the open end and is absorbed by the attachment installed at the exit open end of the outer tube.